


Greed

by Causa



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Causa/pseuds/Causa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst would let her stay like this, but Pearl wanted to feel her curves in her hands; she was greedy that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greed

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at smut.

Pearl's mind ached; she slowly bent her back in order to place her forehead on Amethyst's shoulder. She felt the smaller gem tense, but she made no move to escape the taller gem's arms. _Polite_ , Pearl mused as her stomach sank. She sighed deeply, the warmth of her breath causing the purple gem to stir; then Amethyst became still. 

Amethyst would let her stay this like this, but Pearl wanted to feel her curves in her hands; she was greedy that way. She had always been. 

Pearl hummed and traced a finger past the softness of the younger gem's stomach to her full hips where she lingered there; she remembered when Amethyst was lighter, light enough to be held in her arms. Now she held her breasts, smooth and light and silky on Pearl's palms. Whatever disgust sat slowly burning up her insides was dwarfed by the warmth that coursed through her body, warmth that was extinguished by Amethyst's harsh grip on her wrist. 

"Pearl, stop." 

The lighter gem moaned, slowly retracting her hands and placing them on her flushed cheeks; they were only slightly cold. 

"I told you this would be a one-time thing." 

"Did you?" 

"Yes," Amethyst hissed, crossing her arms over her chest, back curving away from Pearl. 

"Why? You—you don't have to worry about me—you know—getting _attached_."

"Why?" Amethyst snorted. "Because you're forever Rose's?" 

" _Well_ —"

"I don't care. I said one time." 

"Amethyst—"

The purple gem turned to face Pearl. "Geez, you're persistent. At least you're not asking me to _fuse_ because we all know how that's turned out lately." 

Pearl's body felt like ice and she could not suppress a shudder; she turned so that Amethyst's sigh hit the small of her back. 

"Ugh, I'm sorry. That was mean."

Pearl whimpered. Amethyst began to rub her back and she shivered at the contact. 

"You're so _composed_ most of the time I forget how fragile you are." 

"Me?" Pearl's voice was shrill. She turned, now close enough for their noses to touch. "Homeworld's sake, you _just_ —"

Amethyst pressed her lips against Pearl's, fast and hungry, arms wrapped around the other's neck. The woman reciprocated, mouth opening, hands feeling for Amethyst's waist, pulling her closer until their chests were touching, until Amethyst was on top of her, until all her weight was on her and the softness of her body was like silk and she wanted to be wrapped in it. She tightened her grip on the woman's waist until her nails dug into her skin; Amethyst grazed Pearl's lips with her teeth before taking in her bottom lip and biting and running her tongue across all in its reach. When she lifted herself slightly she was pulled back quickly and desperately by the taller gem. Amethyst grinned. 

"If I make you come, will that shut you up?" 

There was a noise of assent.


End file.
